Noche de pociones
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Hermione se queda dormida leyendo una de las innumerables novelas muggles de romance que tanto le gustan. ¿Qué pasa cuando la lectura y una fuerte dosis de poción antibiótica le cobran la factura y ahí está Harry para cuidarla mientras se encuentra enferma?
1. Chapter 1

**NOCHE DE LECTURA**

Emitiendo un gemido amortiguado contra las mantas que intentaban darle calor en aquella sofocante tarde de Junio, Hermione se aferró a las mismas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar en cortos e intermitentes espasmos de frío, ocasionados por la fuerte infección de garganta y oídos que estaba causando estragos en ella por no haber querido ir a la enfermería hacia tres días, cuando empezó a notar que algo iba mal con su salud, y la cual ahora la tenía postrada en cama, no sólo por órdenes de madame Pomfrey, sino su misma directora: la profesora McGonagall.

El por qué había enfermado justo ahora, a nada de la graduación, y con los exámenes finales encima, era algo que la había atormentado el día de ayer, cuando fingía frente a sus amigos que todo marchaba de maravilla, aun cuando le causaban escalofríos cada vez que los veía a cada uno de ellos en mangas cortas, o recostados junto al lago, cubriéndose del sol en la sombra bajo algún árbol y ella lo único que buscaba era que la incineraran para dejar de tener frío; o el terrible escozor a la hora de la comida, cuando se limitaba a un tibio té de canela con miel y limón, declarando que no tenía apetito cuando la verdad es que su garganta estaba tan irritada que el hablar quemaba sus cuerdas vocales. Pero aquella misma noche no pudo escaparse más, cuando en su prisa por correr a su torre a estudiar, Ginny tuvo que llamar de urgencia a madame Pomfrey cuando la encontró hirviendo en fiebre en su cama, cubierta hasta las orejas por montañas y montañas de cobijas.

Cierto que la enfermera le había ordenado reposo, aun cuando después Hermione había argumentado a sus amigos que sólo se trataba de un pequeño resfriado; pero honestamente, ¿alguno pensaba realmente que ella iba a obedecer a ésa altura de su educación?, ¡ja!

Bueno, ojalá lo hubiera hecho, razonó. Sintiendo sus dedos entumecerse cuando afianzó el agarre al libro que tenía frente a ella, a un palmo de su rostro, y dio vuelta a la página.

Leer era lo único que le quedaba hacer, la profesora McGonagall se lo había ordenado ésa misma mañana. " _Reposo por dos días, sin ninguna preocupación, ¡ni deberes!, señorita Granger; si realmente quiere recuperarse y graduarse en una semana, necesita relajarse_ ".

 _¿A dónde había ido a parar aquella mujer que hacía varios meses los alentaba a retomar la escuela y no dejarse de vagos ahora que no había peligro acechando sus vidas cada segundo?_ , se preguntó.

Definitivamente muy lejos de ahí.

Si ni siquiera chistó cuando Harry se ausentó de su clase para llevarla él mismo de regresó a su torre…

Y Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, deteniendo su lectura, exhalando un profundo suspiro de molestia. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con su enfermedad, también tenía ése problema al que prefería referirse como: "El asunto".

Cada vez que Ron la atrapaba distraída, "el asunto" era la excusa. Cuando Ginny la atormentaba por su poco interés en aceptar las citas que repentinamente ahora caían hasta del cielo, "el asunto" frenaba todas ellas. La vez en San Valentín, que Luna supuestamente la atrapó rodeada de nargles, "el asunto" estaba agobiándola yendo de un lado para otro frente a ella.

Parecía que todos sus amigos sabían que ésa era su excusa; claro, excepto, "el asunto" en cuestión: Harry Potter.

Pero decidió concentrarse en su lectura nuevamente, porque regresar "al asunto", era volver a recordarse que no debió enamorarse de su mejor amigo en primer lugar, siendo que no eran para nada compatibles. Igual que los personajes principales en su novela de romance favorita, y la cual ahora contemplaba con un dejo de aburrimiento. " _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ " de Jane Austen.

Mientras Elizabeth Bennet gozaba de su espíritu libre y salvaje; el señor Darcy disfrutaba de la paz y normas de la sociedad. Justo igual que ella y Harry, pero obviamente a la inversa. Porque ella estaba bien lejos de ser tan espontánea como su personaje favorito.

Aunque bien, Harry podía parecerse un poco al señor Darcy; obviamente ambos gustaban de las chicas lindas; y ella, bueno, de él. Y desde ahí ya era una mala combinación, pues ella no englobaba en los gustos del señor Darcy. De Harry, se corrigió.

— Hasta en eso tenías que parecerte con él, Harry; ambos sólo ven a las chicas "lindas" — murmuró inconscientemente.

Soltó un gruñido de molestia, y decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en Harry. Pues pensar en Harry en términos románticos, era entrar en un tema que le costaría una vida de olvidar; y era algo a lo cual no podía permitirse, ya que aparte del evidente grupo de "atención" de su mejor amigo, Hermione temía profundamente que si un día él llegara a enterarse de cómo se sentía hacia él, terminarían inevitablemente separados.

Si tan sólo él la amara tanto como el señor Darcy amaba a Elizabeth, lamentó.

 _Harry… señor Darcy… Harry…_

Exhalando un pronunciado bostezo, parpadeó un par de ocasiones, intentando alejar aquellos insistentes pensamientos de su cabeza. Y sintiendo que el cansancio y el exceso de poción antibiótica finalmente habían acabado con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, Hermione se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

Con la imagen de un Harry abordando a cuanta chica pasara frente a él en la fiesta del señor Bingley, excepto a ella.

* * *

Zapateando impacientemente contra el suelo, Harry le brindó una última sonrisa forzada a la dama gorda y su parlanchina amiga Como-sea-que-se-llamara, quienes se habían rehusado a dejarlo entrar a la sala común hasta escuchar la nueva travesura que habían preparado para Sir Cadogan en su retrato, y se lanzó por el retrato apenas éste se abrió, con el eco de sus risas histéricas tras su espalda.

Si hubiera sabido que estar en el Gran Comedor por hora y media más (que ellas usaron aparentemente en beber algo que dudaba fuera té de tila) le costaría tener que escuchar sus "interesantes anécdotas", Harry hubiera ido directamente a la cocina, tomado algo, y luego regresado a la sala común, para así haberse librado de ésas dos y poder estar de vuelta lo antes posible. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarlo, se dijo, aproximándose inmediatamente hacia Ron y Ginny cuando los divisó compartiendo una mesa en un rincón de la sala.

El pelirrojo; quien parecía más interesado en golpear la punta de su pluma contra el pergamino frente a él, que en dedicarse a empezar el ensayo que había pedido McGonagall; levantó de inmediato la mirada cuando lo sintió aproximarse hacia ellos.

— Pensé que te había abordado la loca de Romilda otra vez — le dijo.

— Ojalá — dejó escapar esperanzado.

— ¿Cómo que "ojalá"? — no tardó en recriminarle Ginny.

— Sal de la sala y velo por ti misma — replicó malhumorado.

— Ya decía yo que tu plan de hacer méritos con Hermione no te involucraba esperándola en el Gran Comedor por dos horas — se burló Ron, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le dirigió Harry.

Ginny ocultó una sonrisa, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

— Entonces… — carraspeó nervioso — ¿Bajó Hermione? — intentó sonar indiferente.

— Sé que estás un poco más que "atraído" por ella, Harry — le dijo Ginny, sin levantar la mirada de su tarea.

Las orejas del aludido se sonrojaron, desviando la mirada a algún punto en el espacio.

— No — le respondió Ron, emitiendo un profundo bostezo.

— Yo fui a verla hace media hora, estaba dormida — agregó Ginny, levantando la mirada hacia Harry.

— Pero no cenó — emitió preocupado.

— Ni almorzó; ¿recuerdas que McGonagall la tuvo que correr prácticamente de su clase cuando estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente sobre el escritorio? — le dijo Ron.

— Claro que lo recuerda Ron, ambos la ayudaron ¿recuerdas?; además Harry la acompañó hasta su torre… — le recordó Ginny con un dejo de exasperación — Tampoco comió, comprobé y no tocó nada de lo que dejé para ella — le informó al pelinegro.

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron, de sólo recordar la aparatosa caída que hubiera tenido Hermione sino hubiera sido porque él y Ron la alcanzaron a detener, seguramente el escenario sería otro; él tomando su mano en una camilla de la enfermería, velando por su bienestar. Sacudió la cabeza.

—… Pero sigue tomando las pociones que le dio madame Pomfrey, ¿no es así?; — preguntaba Ginny. Ron asintió en su dirección — ¿sin comer?, eso no es… ¿peligroso? — añadió con duda.

Ron se enderezó en su asiento, compartiendo una mirada con Harry.

— No lo había pensado… — comentó el pelirrojo — Harry.

Éste frunció el entrecejo con preocupación, bajando precipitadamente la bolsa que traía colgada del hombro y sacando de ella una servilleta de tela en la cual alcanzaban a sobresalir las esquinas de una rebanada de pan con jamón, queso y carne.

— Pensé en traerle algo, ya saben, por si acaso tenía hambre…

Ginny curvó sus labios en una tenue sonrisa, mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas.

— Bueno, es sólo que como vi que ella no bajó, después de quedarme a esperarla por casi dos horas… — sus réplicas sonaron débiles hasta para sus oídos, sintiendo un molesto escozor en las mejillas cuando los ojos de Ginny brillaron con algo que parecía ser pura diversión.

— Seguro que ella lo apreciara — le dijo con complicidad.

— ¿Y no trajiste de casualidad…? — el pelirrojo ya se extendía hacia él, recibiendo un manotazo por parte de su hermana cuando intentó hurgar en la mochila de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Basta Ron!, con todo lo que tragas hasta temo que un día te caigas al piso y explotes — le espetó.

— Es injusto, yo sí tengo hambre; Hermione hubiera bajado si quisiera comer; además, tanto trabajo hace gastar energía ¿sabías? — miró ceñudo a su hermana.

— Hermione está enferma, tú, tonto troglodita insensible. ¿Y exactamente a cuál "trabajo" te refieres?, ¿frotarte la barriga acaso? — ironizó.

Ron frunció los labios, cruzándose de brazos.

— Mira Ginny, esto es asunto de séptimo año, algo que no entenderías porque tú estás en…

— Séptimo también, memoria de guisante, recuerda que perdieron un año por irse en su búsqueda — resonó.

—… Así que no sabes la clase de estrés que sufro, por lo cual, quemo más calorías que una persona normal en cierto período de tiempo; eso, sumándole el Quidditch, los exámenes, y…

— Merlín, Ron, de no ser porque una vez te vi en la ducha; de lo cual aún tengo secuelas; pensaría que eres una chica. Tienes absolutamente el síndrome mens…

Y Harry creyó que era oportuno salir de ahí antes de que sacaran temas a colación que para nada le agradaría escuchar. Así que viendo de reojo el rostro de su mejor amigo teñirse de escarlata; e ignorando la clara pelea que acababa de desatarse, recogió su mochila, afianzó la servilleta en su mano (procurando de no dañar la integridad de los sándwiches que le había preparado a Hermione), y se lanzó hacia las escaleras de los chicos para recoger su escoba y poder volar hasta la habitación de la castaña; agradeciendo en silencio porque alcanzó a perderse en las escaleras en el mismo instante en que Ginny terminó la oración.

* * *

Sorprendiéndose porque el eco de los gritos de Ron y Ginny llegaba hasta sus oídos, desde afuera de la habitación de Hermione, y ésta siguiera durmiendo sin percatarse del escándalo; Harry tuvo que maniobrar para no soltar la cena de su mejor amiga, aferrar el mango de su escoba con sus rodillas, y la varita en su mano derecha para poder abrir la ventana, finalmente pudiendo deslizarse dentro de la habitación de Premio Anual que ocupaba su mejor amiga.

El suave subir y bajar del bulto de mantas que yacían en la cama, junto a la ligera respiración que se escuchaba salir desde éstas, hicieron sonreír a Harry tenuemente, dándose cuenta con gusto que a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba Hermione durante el mediodía, su malestar había menguado un poco para permitirle descansar.

Cuan hermosa y pacifica se veía ahí: mejillas sonrojadas, cabello ondulado a ambos lados de su rostro, manos aferradas a la sábana. Libre de deberes y montañas de libros para estudiar. Libre de preocupaciones.

— Si supieras lo mucho que me preocupo por ti — susurró, apoyándose en un poste de su cama resguardada por doseles color crema.

Que agonía había experimentado esos últimos meses con respecto a ella. Su bienestar, su seguridad, su compañía, su amistad, todo había sido un remolino de escenarios en los que cada día se veía más y más cerca de ella, dándose cuenta de detalles que antes había pasado por alto.

Ella estaba en cada momento importante en su vida. Siempre lo había sabido. Lo que había sido desconcertante, es el pensamiento que atravesó su corazón aquel lejano día en que estuvo a solas con ella en el bosque de Dean, luego de estar a punto de morir, en el que lo único que pensó, es que ojalá pudiera compartir cada momento importante de su vida también.

Ella era su oxígeno, su mejor amiga, su apoyo; estaba vivo por ella, y vivía para ella. Porque nunca fue sólo cariño de hermanos, era amor.

— Hermione…

Decidiendo que no podía permitir que siguiera durmiendo, aunque estaba disfrutando enormemente de observarla a sus anchas ahora que no estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de que pudiera atraparlo haciéndolo, Harry extendió su mano hasta su hombro, zarandeándola débilmente hasta que la sintió removerse fuera de su alcance, emitiendo un gruñido, entreabriendo los ojos.

— Hey, te traje algo de cenar — le sonrió.

Hermione se restregó los ojos, tratando de comprender lo que le había dicho Harry; mas, de sus labios apenas y salió un: " _Mmmff_ ", en señal de que al menos había notado que le había hablado.

— Vamos, ¿te puedes levantar un poco?

— No tengo hambre… — gruñó adormilada — Quiero dormir — se dio media vuelta.

Harry la miró con diversión.

— Anda, Hermione, no puedes estar tanto tiempo sin comer, despierta por favor — la volvió a mecer.

Hermione volvió a quejarse, abriendo los ojos finalmente, clavándolos en su mesita de noche.

— Me toca otra dosis de la poción — bostezó.

— Sí, pero necesitas tener algo en el estómago primero. Anda, levántate, te preparé un sándwich — se sentó a su lado.

— No quiero comer, Harry. Sólo quiero la mugrosa poción y volver a dormir — renegó malhumorada.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, mitad divertido por su actitud caprichosa. Y aprovechando el momento que usó Hermione para incorporarse, tomar la poción de encima de su mesita de noche y abrir la boca para beberla; él fue más rápido desenvolviendo el emparedado y metiéndole una buena parte dentro de la boca, quien no pudo más que morder un cuantioso pedazo para abrirse paso y respirar; fusilándolo con la mirada, con las mejillas infladas de comida.

— Y no me mires así, yo intenté disuadirte amablemente — se justificó, una sonrisa burlona brillando en sus ojos verdes.

— Si no fueras tan condenadamente adorable, te echaría fuera de mi habitación ahora mismo… — le espetó apenas tragó.

Harry sonrió ante lo dicho.

—… por desgracia, eres…

— Tu mejor amigo, quien no te dejara por tu cuenta cuando estás enferma — zanjó divertido, dándole de comer nuevamente, y haciendo caso omiso cuando Hermione le quitó el sándwich para comerlo por sí misma.

— Ni alardes, Harry, que no lo hago por gusto… — intentó mantenerse impasible, fallando limpiamente cuando dejó escapar un gemido apreciativo, relamiéndose los labios — Merlín, no sé si es el sándwich, o el hambre que no sabía que tenía, pero ¡esto sabe a gloria! — alabó.

— Supongo que, si vamos de nuevo en alguna búsqueda, podré mantenernos con sándwiches en lugar de hongos incomibles — bromeó.

Hermione cubrió su boca cuando se atragantó en el momento de querer reír y comer a la vez, ocasionando una carcajada por parte de Harry.

— Entonces eso significa que no intentarías dejarme atrás de nuevo… — razonó — Sí, Ron me lo dijo. Una sola mirada y cantó como palomita — asintió ante su muda pregunta.

Harry sonrió.

— Siempre supe que te temía, pero no hasta ese punto.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión Harry? — quiso saber.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada tenuemente, contemplando sus manos.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?, — sonrió nervioso — necesito a alguien que al menos sepa lo que hace mientras nos llevó alrededor del mundo sin tener idea de a dónde dirigirnos. Además, me volvería loco sin ti — confesó. Hermione lo miró con calidez. Pero prefirió seguir comiendo que decir algo al respecto, notando su estómago revolotear de gusto por dos motivos completamente diferentes.

— ¿Te gustó? — la llamó.

— Está bien, — se encogió de hombros, indiferente — pero… ¿te mencioné alguna vez que soy vegetariana?

El entrecejo de Harry se frunció, viéndose consternado; y Hermione rio, recogiendo su poción antibiótica, dándole un buen trago aprovechando que estaba momentáneamente distraído, estremeciéndose ante el amargo sabor.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en actuar? — le preguntó Harry.

— Diez, quince minutos. Así que evita hacerme preguntas — se recostó contra las almohadas, sacudiendo las migajas de pan y dejando los pocos restos encima de su mesita de noche.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, confuso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya lo verás… — comentó enigmática — ¿Quisieras quedarte… mientras tanto? — aventuró insegura.

En algún punto durante los siguientes minutos, Harry olvidó cómo se hallaba en ésa situación: Hermione y él, acostados lado a lado en la pequeña cama de la castaña, mientras él le leía el libro que ella anteriormente había estado releyendo.

— Eres un buen amigo Harry… — había murmurado Hermione en algún punto, cuando la poción empezaba a afectar su lenguaje. Por nombrar de alguna manera a su "lengua floja" — Pero no del tipo que te envían una tarjeta cuando te sientes mal, sino de los que están ahí para ti, sin importarles lo fea que te ves en pijama. Así eres tú… — había suspirado — Leal.

Tal vez lo era, pensó Harry, lanzándole una breve mirada de reojo, de espaldas a él. Pero no con su corazón. Quien prefería callar antes de dañar lo que tenían.

— Sólo intento devolverte un poco de lo mucho que has hecho por mí — había respondido. Y ella había sonreído, lo sabía.

Si Hermione supiera que el verdadero motivo es porque estaba "loco por ella". Pero claro que jamás lo sabría, porque para que lo hiciera, entonces él tendría que hablar de la manera en que adoraba cada uno de sus gestos, o como encontraba extremadamente atrayente su inteligencia y gracia; y englobar todas y cada una de las cualidades que le gustaban de ella, era hablar de sus sentimientos mismos. Del amor para nada fraternal que sentía por ella.

— ¿Sabías que tu voz se vuelve más ronca, y suave a la vez, cuando susurras? — lo interrumpió Hermione de nuevo, trayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry, tomando por sorpresa pues la creía dormida desde hacía varios minutos, detuvo su lectura apenas un par de segundos, inseguro de que responder.

— No es como la de Ron, que es más parecida a un graznido que un susurro.

Aquel comentario arrancó una carcajada por parte de Harry, siendo tomado por sorpresa ante la confesión de Hermione.

— Mierda… — arrastró la palabra — te dije que no me hicieras hablar cuando actuara la poción — le riñó.

— Pero si ni siquiera te he sacado conversación — le recordó riendo, regodeándose de sus malas palabras, como ella las llamaría en su estado de lucidez.

Hermione lo ignoró, acomodándose mejor.

— Sigue leyéndome Harry, siempre me ha gustado el sonido de tu voz — le pidió. Y Harry no pudo más que obedecerla con gusto.

Pero luego de un capítulo completo, Hermione volvió a removerse en la cama, volviéndose hacia él, apoyada en la almohada, con las manos entrelazadas bajo su mejilla.

— Te digo una cosa — le dijo.

Harry despegó la vista del libro para regresar a verla intrigado. Bien, no podían culparlo, pero el hecho de tener a una Hermione libre de todas aquellas palabras rimbombantes, acostada a su lado, y bajo el efecto de algo que él esperaba fuera, aunque sea una pequeña dosis de Veritaserum, hacía que un revoloteo de intriga se desatara en su pecho, acelerando las pulsaciones de su corazón.

— Aja — se limitó a decir, remojándose los labios con la lengua en un gesto de pura expectación.

Hermione lo contempló por lo que parecieron largas horas, cuando el reloj en su mesita de noche apenas y había movido su manecilla larga de un número a otro.

— No, mejor no, es algo tonto — arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

— ¡No!, ¡no lo es!, vamos, dime — la ansiedad colándose en la voz de Harry, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de morderse la punta de la lengua luego de sus palabras apresuradas. Una pequeña mota de recriminación atravesando su pecho, antes de que la incertidumbre la barriera cual si se tratara de un simple diente de león frente a vientos huracanados.

Y no ayudó el que Hermione volviera a contemplarlo por un largo rato en el que Harry tuvo el repentino temor de que ella pudiera ver en sus ojos aquellos sentimientos que juraba por Merlín no compartir nunca con nadie. Pero entonces el suspiro de Hermione impactándose en su barbilla lo hizo tragar saliva con nerviosismo.

— Jane Austen es mi autora favorita, muy por encima de Bathilda Bagshot — musitó finalmente.

Y Harry bien pudo haberse ido a luchar con el sauce boxeador ante la frustración que lo recorrió, sintiendo sus hombros hundirse con pesadumbre.

— Ya me lo habías dicho — le recordó, regresando la vista al libro.

— Sí… — concordó la castaña con el amago de una sonrisa en su voz — pero nunca te dije que la considero una maldita torturadora de corazones.

Harry levantó la mirada, contemplando algún punto invisible en los doseles de su cama.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Pues eso. Austen era, por decirlo decentemente, un cadillo en el trasero.

No fue el insulto hacia su supuesta autora favorita lo que atrajo la atención de Harry, sino la forma brusca en que Hermione se incorporó sobre las almohadas, llevándose de inmediato la mano a la cabeza y otra tras su espalda, apoyándola contra la cama para usarla como soporte cuando un repentino mareo la desequilibró.

— Estúpidas… pociones… antibióticas — blasfemó por lo bajo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Harry la miró preocupado, medio incorporándose, apoyándose contra el cabecero.

— ¿En qué quedamos?, nada de preguntas — le recordó.

Harry hizo un mohín, frunciendo los labios con un dejo de desaprobación y gracia, porque aun cuando era evidente que ella no se hallaba bien físicamente, al parecer tenía aun la fuerza necesaria para reñirle.

— En fin, volviendo con "cadillo-trasero"; — bautizó Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de la risa amortiguada de Harry — La visión de Austen sobre el amor era la biblia misma, y mira que no soy religiosa, — añadió impasible — pero admitámoslo, tenía una morbosa, masoquista, pequeña, retorcida y malvada mente que te prometía el mundo a tus pies con una simple línea y ¡PUM!, — gritó de improvisto, sacándole un respingo a Harry, quien brincó sobre sí mismo, con el corazón agitado — justo cuando pensabas llegar al clímax de la historia, ¡la finaliza!, ¿puedes creerlo?… — chillo indignada, meneando la cabeza — Dime qué clase de persona le hace eso a alguien — medio lloriqueó.

— O sea que todo esto es por el libro — murmuró Harry para sí.

La cabeza de Hermione se giró lentamente hacia él, con una gélida mirada brillando en sus ojos mieles.

— "¿El libro?", — inquirió — eso no es SÓLO un libro, Potter.

— Pero dijiste… — Harry pasó saliva con nerviosismo. Cohibiéndose ante los drásticos cambios de humor de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Yo dije qué? — inquirió, sus labios volviéndose una delgada línea de enfado.

Y Harry tuvo que tragar saliva nuevamente, preguntándose como sus glándulas salivales podían producir tanta cantidad de líquido, o porque sus manos no dejaban de humedecerse a pesar de haberlas limpiado ya dos veces contra las sábanas.

— Entonces, — carraspeó — ésta "cadillo tr-tr-asero" … — tartamudeó.

Hermione dejó de contemplarlo para regresar la mirada al frente, emitiendo un leve pero muy perceptible gruñido de exasperación.

— Best-sellers, nombramientos como una de las mejores escritoras de romance. Y con una mísera compasión por sus fieles lectores. Eso es lo que es — resumió con amargura.

Harry volvió a verla cuando creyó oportuno que las ansias de Hermione por volarle la cabeza de una no tan sutil "caricia", parecieron menguar.

— Quizás lo hizo para… — su voz se hizo más débil conforme habló, hasta dejar de escucharse.

Intentar debatir algo con Hermione, era como intentar pedirle a Slughorn que cerrara su famoso club Slug. Algo inútil.

Pero Hermione pareció no escucharlo, pues llevándose las manos al rostro, murmurando algo contra sus palmas, exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— Pero ¿sabes que es lo más frustrante de todo esto, Harry? — le cuestionó, girándose para verlo de frente.

— ¿Qué aún sigue siendo tu autora favorita? — aventuró inseguro.

Por segunda vez desde que lo vio ahí, ella rio.

— No… — contradijo, y su ceño volvió a fruncirse con molestia — ¡Que el estúpido señor Darcy jamás se atrevió a besar a Elizabeth!

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron, pero se encontró sin tener algo que decir al respecto.

— Y me pregunto si su amor realmente era verdadero, porque de ser así, al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de caer en sus impulsos por una vez y estrecharla en sus brazos, abrasando sus labios en el beso más tórrido jamás escrito — musitó apasionadamente, sus ojos brillantes.

Harry abrió la boca, sintiéndola seca cual desierto.

— Bueno, quizás él… — pero ya no pudo continuar, porque en un parpadeo Hermione ya tenía las manos sobre su rostro y lo alaba hacia ella, sellando sus labios con un firme beso que hizo que su pecho se sacudiera de emoción, cerrando los ojos casi sin darse cuenta.

 _¡Merlín bendito!_ , fue el único pensamiento que hizo eco en la cabeza del pelinegro, sintiendo los labios de Hermione moviéndose sobre los suyos con firmeza, sus manos colándose de sus mejillas a su nuca. Y entonces sus parpados cayeron, y que lo matara Jane Austen y su frígido señor Darcy, pero ¡no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que se estaban perdiendo!

Incapaz de coordinar su cuerpo a reaccionar, dejó que sus brazos permanecieran laxos a sus costados, y sus labios se movieran contra los de ella, como siempre quiso besarla y hasta ahorita lo descubría, era muchísimo mejor que volar encima de un hipogrifo con sus manos aferradas a su cintura, o caer al vacío con sus manos entrelazadas; no, no era mejor, era…

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡Merlín, te amo Hermione!_ , clamó para sus adentros. Porque era la única palabra que podía describir lo que sentía.

Y entonces, la unión se rompió, dejándolo en un estado de frustración y regocijo.

— Así debió haber sido el final… — exhaló Hermione con la voz entrecortada, sus labios rozándose por la cercanía — Estúpida Jane Austen, y sus jodidas y mojigatas relaciones de manita sudada — blasfemó de pronto, apartándose lentamente.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca sin poder encontrar su voz, sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas ladeadas.

— Mmmff — masculló.

— Sólo hazme un favor Harry. Cuando tú te enamores no lo vayas a estropear tratando de contener tus sentimientos… ¿sí, Harry?… — y diciendo aquello, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas nuevamente, emitiendo un pronunciado bostezo. Harry contempló las cortinas frente a él, incapaz de recuperar el aliento — Sólo te consumes a ti mismo — exhaló en un suspiro, quedándose dormida inmediatamente.

* * *

Varias horas de sueño después, Hermione emitía un leve gemido de pereza, restregándose los párpados con el puño izquierdo, rehusándose a abrirlos y tomar la dosis que seguramente ya debía beber de la poción antibiótica.

Mas cual fue su estupor cuando elevó su mano derecha hacia el otro lado de la cama, a su mesita de noche, profiriendo un brusco respingo cuando ésta colisionó contra una masa cálida de ropa y… Oh Merlín, ¡se movía!

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y creyendo que un _Petrificus Totalus_ la había golpeado, tuvo que apartarse el cabello a manotazos del rostro únicamente para descubrir que aquella masa era nada menos que…

— ¡¿Harry?!… — cual, si saliera de un sueño, Hermione se separó con brusquedad, casi yéndose contra el suelo sino fuera porque alcanzó a afianzarse del colchón, y sin dejar de contemplar con los ojos como platos al pelinegro, sintiendo el rostro en llamas — ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! — su voz salió en un agudo chillido de nervios, enredándose en las sábanas, las manos temblándole incontrolablemente.

Tal fue el alboroto que el susodicho despertó sobresaltado, teniendo la misma reacción alarmante de Hermione cuando vio la mirada miel teñida de pánico.

— Estabas… ¡te sentías mal!… — repuso atropelladamente con el rostro más rojo de lo que alguna vez lo había visto, incorporándose bruscamente de la cama, cayendo al suelo con las piernas enredadas en la sábana, sacudiéndoselas de encima y levantándose en un tiempo record, con las gafas colgando precariamente de su nariz; el libro " _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ " de Jane Austen, yaciendo en su lado vacío de la cama — Te traje la cena, te ayudé a tomar la poción, y me pediste que me quedara contigo. Estabas contándome de tu novela favorita, ¿te acuerdas?, ¡¿te acuerdas?! — repitió en un balbuceo ansioso.

Libre de los efectos de poción antibiótica, y más lucida por las horas del sueño, Hermione hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría al enterarse que su mejor amigo tan sólo había permanecido a su lado, cuidándola en medio de su enfermedad, preocupándose por ella, incluso poniéndose en riesgo de tener problemas si lo llegaban a descubrir: haló las sábanas bruscamente hacia sí, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla, retrocediendo hasta topar con la cabecera de la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro escarlata.

Bueno, ése no era sólo su mejor amigo, repuso para sus adentros.

— ¡Te juro que no…!

— ¡Te creo! — lo cortó de inmediato.

El sólo idear un montón de escenarios ya era suficiente para su traicionero corazón, pero escucharlo a él haciendo las mismas hipótesis… Merlín, ¡debió irse a consultar con madame Pomfrey hacia tres días, la primera vez que estornudo sin parar al despertar!

Harry pasó saliva, restregándose las manos en la tela arrugada de su pantalón, desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera su rostro sonrojado porque si no estaba seguro que él también… ¿A quién quería engañar?, él estaba incluso más rojo que un tomate maduro. ¿Y si ella actuaba así por el… beso?; un nudo de nervios se formó en la boca de su estómago ante la simple posibilidad de que su reacción fuera por vergüenza, nervios… o peor, ¡arrepentimiento!; y si era la última, ¿cómo sería capaz de volver a verlo?, ¿cómo sería él capaz de volver a interpretar el papel del mejor amigo?, ¡¿cómo ambos podrían compartir un beso en la mejilla si la sensación cálida en sus labios aún se mantenía intacta?!

Bien, no era momento para entrar en pánico, se recordó.

— Gr-gracias… — rompió la castaña con el silencio, bajando lentamente la sábana, pero sin dejar de aferrarla en sus manos cual si se tratara de un chaleco antibalas — por cuidarme — especificó.

— No es nada — replicó Harry con la voz ronca.

Hermione se atrevió a verlo de reojo, viéndolo removerse incómodo, devolviéndole la mirada disimuladamente mientras su atención parecía detallar los patrones en el tapizado junto a la ventana.

— Espero no haberte dado muchos problemas, estaba tan mal con la poción que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó desde ayer por la tarde — se mordió el labio inferior.

Harry la regresó a ver con un destello de dolor en sus ojos, antes de parpadear y volver a desviar la mirada.

— Lo mismo hubieras hecho por mi… — mordió la punta de su lengua — Lo mismo has hecho por mí — rectificó.

— Gracias Harry, de verdad — se atrevió a sonreírle cálidamente.

Él asintió con gesto distraído.

— Tal vez debería… — dio un paso a un lado, alejándose más de la cama.

— Sí, claro. Ve. Gracias de nuevo… — hizo el amago de levantarse y acompañarlo a la puerta, cuando en su intento por dejar las sábanas a un lado, sus dedos tantearon la esquina de un libro — ¿Y esto cómo llegó a aquí? — se preguntó.

Una sombra rosada apareció en las mejillas de Harry.

— Lo estuviste leyendo, pero te quedaste dormida. Y cuando vine, me pediste que continuara por ti… ¿Recuerdas? — añadió con una nota de esperanza.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, tratando de concentrarse; fallando estrepitosamente.

— Lo siento… — negó — Pero gracias por leerme mi libro favorito. Debió ser algo incómodo para ti, sobre todo tratándose de un libro de, bueno, romance.

— Está bien. Fue… — ahogó sus palabras en una fingida tos.

— Espero no haberte contagiado — Hermione lo miró preocupada.

 _Si supieras cómo pudiste haberlo hecho_ , pensó Harry, pasándose la lengua sobre los labios en un gesto inconsciente.

— ¿Harry?

— No, no. Todo está bien. Es sólo, fue un reflejo — y sin esperar más, rodeó la cama, recogiendo su escoba de donde la había dejado apoyada, y abrió la ventana.

La pregunta: " _¿Volaste hasta aquí?_ ", murió en los labios de Hermione cuando se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo redundante que aquello sonaría considerando que no había otra opción del porque Harry ahora abría completamente la ventana y se asomaba hacia los terrenos, vigilando que aún no hubiera alguien afuera que lo pudiera descubrir saliendo a hurtadillas de la torre de la Premio Anual.

— Nos vemos en el comedor más tarde — lo despidió cuando lo vio cruzar una pierna sobre el mango de la escoba, dispuesto a irse sin más.

Harry se detuvo a punto de despegar del suelo. ¿De verdad ella no recordaba nada?, se preguntó nuevamente, no pudiendo aguantar el nudo de incertidumbre que tenía atorado en el estómago.

— Éste señor Darcy… ¿amaba mucho a Elizabeth? — le preguntó de pronto.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, confundida por tener ése tipo de conversación; pero entonces decidió que probablemente lo había atormentado tanto durante la noche, que probablemente ahora Harry se sabía todos los personajes de Jane Austen, incluyendo aquellos que no figuraban en " _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ ".

— Con todas sus fuerzas — respondió sin dudar.

— ¿Y Elizabeth? — continuó, rehusándose a verla.

— Más que a su espíritu independiente — no pudo evitar el ligero toque de humor en su voz.

— Y el final que escribió Jane Austen, omitiendo el hecho de que ellos jamás se besaron o actuaron impulsivamente como pudo hacerlo todo el mundo; ¿sigue siendo insuficiente a pesar de lo que ya habían dicho y expresado?

El entrecejo de Hermione se suavizó ante su pregunta, repitiéndola para sí un par de veces más. Recordando aquellas largas conversaciones entre Elizabeth Bennet y el señor Darcy, los silencios que compartían, los cortejos no demostrados de él hacia ella, la manera en que se preocupaban e interesaban en el otro; y finalmente, luego de años de maldecir su libro favorito, Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se colara de sus labios, notando que sí había una persona que pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer.

— ¿Hermione?… — insistió Harry — ¿Ellos se aman?

— Apasionadamente.

Fue su única respuesta.

" _He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente_ ". El eco lejano de una voz leyéndole al oído la hizo estremecerse.

Pero antes de divagar más en el asunto, Harry detuvo su ida momentáneamente, girándose hacia ella.

— Y Hermione… — dejando atrás los nervios, tomó un respiro, mirando aquellos ojos mieles brillar intrigados; y se atrevió a un poco más — yo no tengo una novela favorita, pero la tuya te aseguro que se ha convertido en la mía también — y con una sonrisa de complicidad, dejó a la castaña en una nube de posibilidades.

* * *

 _Merlín bendito, ¿acaso él…?_

 _No, era imposible_.

 _¿O no lo era?_

Su mirada se desvió al libro sobre la cama y soltó un bufido de molestia. Maldiciendo nuevamente a la autora como siempre lo hacía. Todo el tiempo en suspenso por ver que sucedería con Elizabeth Bennet y el señor Darcy, únicamente para que la estúpida de Jane Austen se le ocurriera no escribir un beso entre ellos.

Y la molestia se transformó en frustración cuando contempló hacia la ventana, sabiendo que, al igual que Elizabeth, ella estaba destinada a sufrir de amor por el atolondrado del señor Potter que no se daba cuenta que llevaba babeando por él desde el baile de navidad que imaginó compartían el año pasado mientras estaban a punto de morir.

Sacudió la cabeza.

 _Darcy, Darcy_ , se corrigió.

— Señor Darcy… — suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama.

Pero meneó la cabeza, mirando con rencor el libro, y lo colocó de vuelta en su mesita de noche con un amargo sabor de boca.

— Menudo topo cegatón — blasfemó por lo bajo, y se acurrucó en las mantas, notando aquel olor a hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo, y el cabello de Harry, que permanecía entre ellas. Y volvió a suspirar. Lo que ocasionaba una infección de garganta y oídos. O, mejor dicho, una noche de lectura.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOCHE DE QUIDDITCH**

 _Bien, todo había empezado por una fantástica idea_ , rememoraba Harry mientras yacía en el suelo con la lluvia precipitándose por su cuerpo, limpiando los rastros de lodo de su rostro sucio y mallugado. _Tal vez no_ , reconsideró, parpadeando desorientado cuando el rostro de Ron se alzó sobre su campo de visión, bailando de un lado para otro de manera distorsionada, sus labios moviéndose con rapidez.

— Compañero, ¿estás bien?… — su voz se escuchaba lejana, retumbante dentro de su cabeza — ¡Lo siento tanto!, jamás pensé que realmente pudiera golpearte. Tú sabes, realmente, REALMENTE — subrayó.

Harry inhaló una profunda y dolorosa bocanada de aire, sintiendo la sangre de su hemorragia nasal mezclándose con la lluvia misma de aquella tormentosa tarde.

— Dolor — fue lo único que pudo registrar su atrofiado cerebro, antes de dejar caer los parpados con pesadez, sintiendo el cansancio llevarlo a la inconsciencia.

—… ¡No!, ¡tú cierra el pico, Ronald Weasley!, ¡fuiste tú, gran neandertal, quien lo puso en ése estado!, — despotricaba Hermione en algún lugar dentro de la cabeza de

* * *

Harry, sonando como un enjambre de furiosas abejas por los atropellados susurros en que hablaba — ¡Si no estuvieran siempre con sus juegos de barbaros, él estaría bien, no tirado en una camilla en la enfermería con una enorme bola sobresaliendo en su frente y bajo el efecto de fuertes pociones analgésicas para prevenir una grave contusión! — le chilló furiosa.

— ¡Oh, vamos, no exageres!, ¡como si yo hubiera ido como: "Hey Harry, vamos a jugar a que te parto la cabeza"! — dramatizó Ron.

Un golpe, seguido de un gemido ahogado, junto a una maldición entre dientes y una nueva amenaza por parte de Hermione, hicieron que Harry comenzara a reaccionar, moviéndose con lentitud.

— Yo te daré algo para exagerar… — siguió Hermione.

— En serio, ¿por qué no simplemente te casas?… — le espetó adolorido — ¡Ssss!, ¡Hermione, por Merlín! — gimió sin aliento.

— Ya no peleen — murmuró Harry, entreabriendo los ojos para descubrir como las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaban, soltando la oreja de Ron con rapidez y abalanzándose sobre él, únicamente para detenerse bruscamente a su costado, viéndolo con ansiedad, conteniendo el aliento; como si el simple hecho de respirar frente a su lecho pudiera lesionarlo más de lo que ya se sentía.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — barboteó preocupada.

— ¡Ves!, ¡te dije que no le iba a pasar nada!… — interrumpió Ron con arrebato, masajeando su sonrojada oreja — por los pantalones de Merlín, si Voldemort no pudo acabar con él en ninguno de sus intentos de asesinato, yo no lo iba a mandar a la tumba por culpa de un "bludgerazo" — rezongó.

Hermione giró el rostro hacia los pies de la cama, donde Ron se había colocado, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Bludgerazo te daré yo cuando te ponga las manos encima, Weasley — le espetó, dando un paso hacia él de manera amenazante. Ron retrocedió precipitadamente sobre sus pasos, enredándose con los doseles que dividían el cubículo en el que estaba el pelinegro, y el siguiente.

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor cada vez que ellos hablaban, siseando de dolor cuando sus dedos palparon una enorme protuberancia justo encima de su cicatriz. El vago recuerdo de una bludger dirigiéndose rápidamente a su rostro, lo hizo cerrar los ojos, maldiciendo en silencio por su brillante idea de permanecer en la espera del impacto.

— ¡Merlín, Hermione, me vas a dejar igual que a George!, — se quejó Ron cuando su oreja fue apresada nuevamente por una sonrojada castaña, quien sólo aumentó la fuerza de su agarre al escucharlo expresarse así de su hermano mayor — ¡Ahh!, ¡ya mujer, que aún te lo dejé en una pieza para que te lleve a la graduación!… — se defendió, quedando arrinconado entre un poste y la castaña cuando logró liberarse — Y ni me mires así porque ambos sabemos perfectamente bien que tienen ésa cita y ése baile pendientes desde hace mucho tiempo — añadió al recibir su mirada fulminante una vez más.

Por un breve instante, sólo por uno, Harry agradeció que su rostro ya estaba lo suficientemente enrojecido como para que notaran el cambio en su sonrojo, pero cuando sintió un escozor nacer desde detrás de su entrecejo, viajando hacia su tabique, se estremeció de dolor y desagrado ante la repugnante sensación, llevándose las puntas de los dedos a palpar con cuidado la mallugada carne; acto que a Ron le salvó de la furia de Hermione, cuando ésta volvió a centrar toda su atención en Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?, ¿empezó a sangrarte nuevamente la nariz?… — inquirió ansiosa — Harry, ¿te sigue doliendo? — insistió al no recibir respuesta.

— No tanto como el orgullo, — dejó salir Ron en voz alta — Vaya trastazo que te metiste compañero — recordó en una risa ahogada.

— ¡Que le metiste tú, querrás decir! — le riñó la castaña, regresando a verlo con las manos crispadas en dos puños.

Ron apretó los dientes, rodando los ojos con exasperación.

— Que no fue mi intención, Hermione. Merlín, realmente eres tan terca a veces — vociferó con fastidio.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — le cuestionó con frialdad.

— Por favor, ambos, ya basta de peleas — les pidió Harry con la voz tomada, cual si tuviera la nariz… bien, irónicamente congestionada.

Pero antes de que Ron o Hermione empezaran a rebatir una en contra del otro, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny en escena, viéndolos con un dejo de humor mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Despertó "El Petrificado" ?, escuché sus chillidos por todo el pasillo — les dijo.

Harry la regresó a ver con reprobación por el apodo usado.

— Yo no chillo — espetó Ron con voz estridente.

— Cual cerdo — murmuró Hermione malhumorada, arrancando una carcajada por parte de Harry y Ginny. La castaña, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho en un arranque de exasperación, se llevó las manos a la boca, viéndolos con los ojos desorbitados.

El rostro de Ron resplandeció escarlata, bufando cual toro enfermo, sus mejillas se inflaron levemente, un músculo le comenzó a temblar en la mandíbula cuando apretó los labios; y entonces, una estridente risotada subió desde su estómago, trepando por su pecho, explotando en su boca, encorvándose en un ataque de incontrolable risa, hipando en busca de aire.

— ¡Ves lo que me haces decir!… — le exclamó Hermione, escondiendo su enrojecido rostro entre sus manos mientras sus amigos seguían riendo sin reparo — Ya cállense, ¡harán que madame Pomfrey nos eche de aquí! — le recordó a modo de reprimenda.

— Por mí no se preocupe, señorita Granger, el señor Potter es libre de marcharse una vez que pueda dejar de reírse; claro, siempre y cuando se lleve con él al "chillante" señor Weasley — apareció la enfermera, trayendo consigo un par de frascos con contenido de apariencia nauseabunda. Ginny medio gritó medio se carcajeó al escuchar a la enfermera, mientras Ron se silenciaba, totalmente sonrojado.

Y Harry se callaba inmediatamente, pasando saliva, con la mirada fija en las pociones.

— Debo suponer que ya sabe que es esto, ¿no es así? — le preguntó madame Pomfrey con una disimulada sonrisa, levantando una pequeña probeta con algo pastoso y de color grisáceo nadando dentro cuando lo agitó débilmente.

Harry sólo pudo volver a pasar saliva con un amargo gesto de dolor en el rostro.

— Crece huesos — musitó de manera ahogada.

— Y una pequeña poción que, me complace decir, es de mi creación — asintió, señalándole una de consistencia cristalina, la cual burbujeaba cual si fuera brebaje antiácido.

* * *

Varios minutos después, y con un gran sorbo de poción Cual Fuera Su Nombre, Hermione y Ron subían las escaleras arrastrando a un muy sonriente Harry que apenas era capaz de poner un pie enfrente del otro en línea recta, dejando escapar risillas amortiguadas cada cierto tiempo, riendo de las tonterías que venía diciendo Ginny tras ellos.

— Oye, Harry, Harry… — volvió a llamarlo — ¿Qué opinas de Slughorn?, ¿crees que nos pida ser miembros honorarios del club "Honremos a Harry Potter, nuestro salvador"?

— Seguro. Hasta haremos la obra de teatro. Tú interpretaras el papel de "El Elegido", porque eres pelirroja y nadie puede contra los pelirrojos, por supuesto; mientras yo represento a "¡Rupert!", el galante compañero de aventuras, compinche en asaltos a Gringotts — dramatizó.

Ron lo regresó a ver con las orejas rojas, haciendo caso omiso del chillido que soltó Hermione cuando los hizo trastrabillar a propósito en el siguiente escalón.

— ¿Acaso buscas matarnos?, ¿o simplemente no fue suficiente el golpe que le diste a Harry? — le escupió Hermione con acritud.

— Sólo tumbarle los dientes por gracioso. Y de paso que aplaste a mi "adorada" hermana — respondió impasible.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Es serio, júrenme que yo no actué así de idiota cuando estuve a punto de morir por culpa de los chocolates envenenados de Romilda — gimió, recordándolo de pronto.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso del repentino escozor que asaltó sus mejillas; sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Ginny en su nuca.

— Peor — le respondió Harry repentinamente serio.

— ¿Peor?, — se estremeció Ron — ¿peor, deja de hacerte el chistosito?, ¿o peor, mejor cierra el maldito pico y evita la humillación pública? — inquirió asustado.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro cuando alcanzaron el final de las escaleras y se encaminaron por un pasillo; sus ojos encontrándose con los risueños de Ginny.

— Peor, terminaste olímpica e hilarantemente con Lavender y ni siquiera lo recuerdas — repuso la pelirroja.

— Oh Merlín, díganme cómo, sea lo que sea, lo afrontaré… Vamos, por favor… — les rogó, pasando su mirada desesperada de uno a otra, alternadamente — Chicos, ¿nadie me dirá?… ¿Tan mal fue?, ¿compañero? — lo miró esperanzado.

— No sé Ron, yo prefiero pensar en cosas agradables — hizo una mueca de dolor.

Ginny ahogó una carcajada; su sonrisa ampliándose cuando una sombra emergió desde el final del pasillo, cortándoles el paso apenas estuvieron a un par de metros de la sala común.

— Hey, chicos. Qué tal… ¿la nariz?; Merlín, Harry, está bien eso de limpiártela de vez en cuando, pero no uses las ramas del sauce boxeador para hacerlo — comentó Neville con gracia.

— Ja, ja. Que chistosito Longbottom… — ironizó Ron, deteniéndose y ayudando a Hermione para que Harry dejara de balancearse de un lado para otro — Qué haces aquí ¿eh?, sabes bien que no puedes entrar a la sala común, sólo es para alumnos, y TÚ no lo eres. Además, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en el Gran Comedor junto a los demás? — le cuestionó.

— Hacia allá me dirigía, tan sólo tomé un atajo y vine a ver si Ginny…

— No necesitas darle explicaciones, Nev — lo cortó la aludida, dando un par de pasos hacia él, colocándose a su lado.

Ron pasó la mirada de uno a otra con sospecha, sus orejas tiñéndose prontamente de color rojo.

— Ah, no. ¡Eso sí que no!… — bufó, frunciendo los labios — ¡Tienes terminantemente prohibido…!

— Sí, sí, como digas… — lo frenó Ginny con expresión aburrida — Nos vemos luego. Mejórate Harry. Relájate "Rupert". Nos vemos "Er… my… nee" — chilló ahogadamente, reprimiendo una carcajada.

— Ginny — le advirtió la castaña.

La pelirroja tan sólo sonrió con inocencia, tomando a Neville del antebrazo y guiándolo de regreso por el camino que habían seguido.

— ¡Te recuerdo que eres el asistente de Sprout, Longbottom!, ¡no puedes socializar con los estudiantes! — Ron le levantó voz, debatiéndose entre salir corriendo tras ellos, o sostener a Harry.

Neville lo ignoró, siguiendo con su camino, levantando un brazo en señal de despedida mientras se escuchaban las risas amortiguadas de Ginny.

— ¡MUCHO MENOS CON MI HERMANA! — su voz se transformó en un estrangulado chillido inentendible casi al final de la oración, haciendo eco al final del corredor.

— Olvídalo Ron. Ni él, ni Ginny, te escuchan ya — lo frenó Hermione.

— Ése Neville, siempre supe que ésa actitud zalamera era una cubierta para enrollarse con cuanta chica encontrara — resopló furioso.

Harry soltó una risita al ver como sus orejas se ponían rojas.

— Que bonito te ves cuando te sonrojas — comentó en tono meloso.

— Tú cállate lengua de trapo — lo golpeó en las costillas, sus mejillas escarlatas.

— ¡Ron!… — chilló Hermione con histeria, fusilándolo con la mirada. Su brazo rodeando protectoramente la cintura y el pecho de Harry mientras éste se acurrucaba contra ella con cara de mártir — ¡Eres un maldito insensible! — le espetó molesta.

— No fastidies Hermione, fue sin intención. Es culpa de Ginny por molestarme — se justificó, volviendo a cruzar un brazo por la cintura de Harry para que la castaña no lo detuviera con su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Exacto!, ¿por qué la pagas contra Harry?; él sólo hizo una observación. Y te recuerdo que está bajo los efectos de muchas pociones por TU culpa — le sermoneó.

— Me pegó, Hermione. ¿Viste?, ¿viste?; y se dice mi mejor amigo — Harry la miró con una mueca de exagerado dolor. La castaña le sonrió débilmente, tomando su mano con el brazo libre en una señal de apoyo.

Ron hizo caso omiso, arrastrándolos hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, quien fingió no haberlos estado observando todo ése rato cuando el pelirrojo prácticamente le ladró la contraseña con una mirada fulminante. Y Hermione no pudo reprenderlo por tal descortesía pues apenas se abrió el retrato, Ron los haló al interior, apachurrándolos contra el estrecho pasillo; soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente se encontraron en medio de la sala común.

— Hey Ron, te juego una partida de ajedrez mágico, para limar asperezas — le sugirió Harry, emprendiendo la caminata hacia los sillones, olvidando su estado de convalecencia y yéndose de bruces, siendo interceptado inmediatamente por sus mejores amigos.

— Sí, ya lo creo — ironizó Ron, enderezándolo.

— No, debes descansar Harry — le negó Hermione.

— Pero…

— Madame Pomfrey dijo estrictamente: reposo y descanso — recitó.

— Eso es lo mismo — respondieron a la par Ron y Harry. Pero ella los ignoró.

* * *

Y si arrastrar a Harry por las escaleras cambiantes había sido un problema, nada se comparó al camino de la sala común al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año, el cual ciertamente fue el momento más estresante para Hermione y Ron cuando trataban de avanzar por un ridículo pasillo en el cual apenas cabía uno, con otro detrás, y luchando por ver quien pasaba de último, deteniendo el peso de Harry. Apenas habían pasado la puerta que marcaba como tercer grado, cuando Ron soltó una blasfemia, golpeándose el pie por cuarta vez.

— ¿Les he dicho alguna vez, que ustedes dos, son los mejores amigos que pudiera tener? — les preguntó Harry con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ron compartió una mirada con Hermione por encima del pelinegro. Un brazo entrelazado con el de su mejor amigo mientras lo guiaba, con la castaña empujándolos desde atrás.

— Sí, compañero, ya lo dijiste. Y nos quedó muy claro cuando derrotamos a Voldemort y nos abrazamos todos emotivos — le respondió.

— No te burles de él — le riñó Hermione entre dientes.

Ron rodó los ojos, teniendo el vago pensamiento que con la facilidad con que Hermione lo exasperaba, un día de estos terminaría con los ojos en blanco permanentemente.

— Pues lo son. ¡Los mejores!… — reafirmó con énfasis — Y si alguien me pregunta alguna vez, yo les diré que ustedes ¡son los mejores! — clamó con la voz ronca.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia al escucharlo hablar, reprendiéndose inmediatamente por encontrar divertida la situación.

— Oye Ron, ¿y tú crees que Luna acepte ir contigo a la graduación? — Harry cambió de tema bruscamente.

Hermione levantó las cejas hacia el pelirrojo, disfrutando del sonrojo en éste.

— No sé de qué hablas — masculló nervioso.

— ¿No se lo has pedido aun?, es en tres días — le recordó.

— No sé de qué hablas — enfatizó.

— Yo creo que sí sabes… — canturreó Hermione sin poder disimular su risa — Y honestamente, ¡ya era hora!

— ¿Hablamos de "ya era hora"? — la regresó a ver significativamente.

La sonrisa de Hermione se congeló, pasando saliva con nervios. Pero afortunadamente ya no tuvo que escuchar a Ron, pues finalmente habían alcanzado la habitación de los chicos.

— Cuídala Ron, vale oro… como su cabello rubio — murmuró Harry cuando lo dejaron caer en la cama.

— Sí, sí, compañero, lo que tú digas… — asintió Ron, subiendo sus pies a la cama, y cubriéndolo con una manta desde el pecho. Mientras Hermione colocaba cuidadosamente, sobre la mesita de noche, los frascos con pociones que les había dado madame Pomfrey — Así que, ya cumplí, iré a cenar — sacudió sus manos, enderezándose.

— ¿Así sin más?, realmente…

— Realmente debes dejar de sermonearme Hermione. Comprendo que sólo nos quedan dos semanas juntos, y después tú a la academia de Leyes Mágicas y yo a la de Aurores; pero en serio, nos volveremos a ver, incluso te dejaré jalarme las orejas sin chistar, pero por favor, no te desquites conmigo como si fuera el último día que tuviéramos para pelear — le rogó.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron, apartando la mirada hacia un semiinconsciente Harry, quien veía el techo de la habitación con los ojos entreabiertos.

— Está bien, supongo que exageré un poco — otorgó.

— ¿Un poco? — ironizó.

— No presiones Ronald.

— De acuerdo… — arrastró las palabras — Iré a cenar.

— Querrás decir a vigilar a Ginny — lo corrigió Hermione regresando a verlo.

Ron hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, cual si buscara su varita con disimulo.

— Por una vez, te daré la razón. Sí iré a vigilar a Ginny.

— Ron, necesitas confiar en Neville. Nunca te ha dado razones para dudar de él. Respeta a tu hermana, y lo sabes muy bien — replicó.

— No, si de él nunca he desconfiado. Pero Ginny, déjala cinco minutos con Merlín, y te lo pervierte desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su barba — se estremeció.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua para amortiguar el sonido de su sonrisa.

— ¿Neville tiene barba?, no me había fijado… Quizás es porque ahora es asistente de profesor. Ron, ¿tú crees que me saldría barba si le ayudo a McGonagall un día de estos? — meditó Harry en voz alta.

Ron y Hermione voltearon a verlo con similares expresiones de desconcierto.

— Sí, seguro te crece, y hasta más larga que a Dumbledore… — le respondió con seriedad — Yo mejor le daba otra dosis de ésa cosa, a ver si se duerme, — le dijo a la castaña, señalando el frasco con poción analgésica mientras hacia su camino de regreso a la puerta — Oh, y Hermione, el _Muffliato_ puede ser realmente útil a veces. Digo, por si la dosis crea un efecto adverso al de mantenerlo "dormido" — alzó las cejas con picardía.

— ¿De qué estás…?… ¡Ronald Weasley, ya te daré yo tu _Muffliato_ cuando te ponga las manos encima! — con el rostro desencajado por la vergüenza, Hermione soltó un bufido para nada femenino, deteniéndose en su persecución por Ron cuando éste salió corriendo, cerrando de un portazo a su espalda, alejándose de su alcance.

El suspiro de Harry, en la cama, la hizo mirarlo sobre su hombro.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que mi deporte favorito es el Quidditch? — le preguntó con expresión soñadora.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros, regresando sobre sus pasos, hacia él, sentándose a los pies de la cama con una mirada de resignación.

— No Harry, nunca me lo habías dicho — le contestó.

Y Hermione deseó no haber pronunciado ésas palabras cuando vio sus ojos brillar de la misma manera en que alguna vez lo hicieron los de Cormac al relatar "Las cien mejores salvadas de McLaggen". Aunque revivir "Las diez mejores capturas de snitch de Potter", sin duda valía la pena escuchar. Sobre todo, cuando el primer relato empezó con:

— Inteligente, de abundante y suave cabello castaño, olor a vainilla; me apoyaba desde las gradas…

Para cuando Harry empezó el relato de su último partido de Quidditch para la casa Gryffindor, y el cual se había disputado hacia exactamente un mes atrás, Hermione se encontraba sentada a su lado, en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en un par de almohadas, que había conjurado, y el cabecero de madera; mientras Harry la veía hacia arriba con ojos brillantes…

— La sensación de caída se incrementaba, el nudo que sentía en el pecho era como tener un millón de fuegos artificiales a punto de estallar; no podía respirar, no podía escuchar. Sólo estaba yo, volando a tres metros del suelo, aunque me sintiera fuera de toda gravedad, y ella… tan cerca de mí, cosquilleando en la palma de mi mano… — murmuró ronca — Y lo único en que podía pensar, es que no había un lugar más en el mundo en que quisiera estar; y que, por primera vez, ya no me faltaba nada.

Hermione perdió el aliento, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de ternura.

— Pero ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo?, ¿de lo que me di cuenta? — finalizó emocionado.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿De qué? — murmuró expectante.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, quien soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

— De que ganamos la copa. Tenía la snitch en mi mano.

Cual suave cristal estrellándose contra el suelo, una sensación parecida experimentó Hermione cuando parpadeó desorientada, escuchando el eco de sus esperanzas haciéndose añicos; una arcada de pura frustración y decepción escaló desde su vientre, haciéndola crispar los puños, tan fuerte que cortó la palma de sus manos con sus cortas uñas.

— Que… bien — replicó con labios temblorosos.

Y apartó la mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera los ojos risueños de Harry, tomando una larga respiración buscando tranquilizar su atolondrado corazón. Aunque siempre había la posibilidad de darle una buena bofetada para desquitar su frustración, al fin de cuentas, estaba más anestesiado que un mago bajo el efecto de miles de pociones tranquilizantes, pensó con ironía.

Pero entonces Harry se acurrucó contra ella, descansando su cabeza en su regazo, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa plena en sus labios.

— Y eso no se comparó siquiera al abrazo que me dio mi castaña — rememoró soñadoramente.

Hermione lo regresó a ver con rapidez, sin darse cuenta del ligero malestar que le causó a su cuello cuando casi se auto rompió las cervicales al inclinarse más cerca de Harry, creyendo haber oído mal, mirándolo con ansiedad.

— ¿Ella estaba…?… ¿ella significó…? — se enredó con las palabras.

Harry abrió los ojos, contemplándola como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que importara más para él que el simple acto de mirarla, respirando de su cercanía.

— Ella estaba, y ha estado, en cada momento que ha significado todo y nada para mí — le confesó.

Una extraña sensación se liberó en el pecho de Hermione, cual, si miles de hormigas corretearan alegremente por su organismo, sus labios se entreabrieron sin exhalar sonido alguno, las manos le temblaron cuando Harry las tomó entre las suyas y las colocó sobre su pecho, notando el eufórico ritmo de su corazón a través de su camisa.

Y Hermione no pudo más que recordarles a sus pulmones seguir respirando cuando vio brillantes y pequeños puntos frente a sus ojos; sorprendiéndose de sobremanera cuando una hilera se liberó, dejando una línea húmeda a lo largo de su mejilla.

Una lágrima de sincera emoción.

— Harry — musitó sin aliento, un nudo adhiriéndose a su garganta.

— ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?… — le preguntó con debilidad, levantando la mano y trazando el trayecto que siguió su lágrima, borrándola con su tacto — ¿No recuerdas nada… en absoluto? — la miró esperanzado.

Hermione pasó saliva, intentando recuperar la respiración, mirándolo con un dejo de pesar.

Imágenes de Harry trayéndole un sándwich, haciéndola comerlo, leyéndole un libro, proyectándose frente a sus ojos.

Un beso consumado, el que había anhelado por mucho tiempo.

— Harry — repitió su nombre con nerviosismo, sus mejillas resplandeciendo, abrasantes por su toque.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro desalentador, bajando su mano y soltando la de ella sin darse cuenta, asintiendo en silencio.

* * *

— Harry, Harry, despierta, debes tomar la poción — zarandeaba Hermione al pelinegro varias horas después, cuando la oscuridad rodeaba la habitación y su mejor amigo se hubiera dormido sobre su regazo sin darse cuenta del alboroto que llegaba desde la sala común, donde todo el alumnado estaba reunido teniendo una fiesta clandestina dedicada a los de último año.

El pelinegro, lejos de despertar, se sacudió su mano con un débil manotazo, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, exhalando un gemido de comodidad, sonriendo entre sueños.

Hermione sonrió ante su gesto, y se permitió apreciar lo pacífico que se veía cuando dormía, desnudo de preocupaciones; pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado, amando la manera en que se escurría entre sus dedos, despejando su frente para trazar su cicatriz con un dedo inseguro, temiendo lastimarlo por el golpe aun palpable que tenía encima de ésta.

El recuerdo de aquella noche en el bosque de Dean, cuando pasó horas en vela cuidando de él, luego de estar a punto de morir a manos de Voldemort y Nagini; viajó a su mente. Y rememorar la sensación desoladora que la consumió minuto tras minuto, creyendo que podría perderlo para siempre si cerraba los ojos, dejándola completamente sola; la hizo estremecerse.

Exhaló un agonizante suspiro.

Aquel día en que descubrió que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo incorrecto. Pues amar a Harry era lo más difícil de todo, porque una vez que aceptó amarlo, era imposible concebir una vida sin él en ella. Era dar su corazón por completo, sin fecha de devolución.

Cuando sus manos se entretuvieron delineando la línea de su mandíbula, el rostro le estalló en llamas al descubrirse observada por sus profundos ojos verdes, contemplándola con atención.

— Yo… Es hora de que tomes tu siguiente dosis de poción analgésica — musitó conteniendo el aliento; su mano congelada sobre la línea de su mandíbula, cerca de su oído izquierdo.

— Estoy bien, ya no siento dolor — le comunicó sin pestañear.

Hermione sintió un nudo formándosele en la boca del estómago, y lentamente fue retirando la mano de su rostro; pasando saliva cuando Harry se incorporó con la misma letanía, haciéndole frente, sus rodillas a la altura de sus muslos, rozándola, su cuerpo inclinado levemente hacia ella, que sólo pudo parpadear nerviosa.

— Tal vez deberías tomar la poción… — razonó, intentando mantener la serenidad en su voz — El dolor podría volver y…

Harry meneó la cabeza, callándola.

Hermione desvió la mirada de sus ojos verdes, restregándose las manos contra la colcha para eliminar la capa de sudor que las humedeció; y volteó a verlo.

— Harry…

— No puedo — clamó dolorosamente.

El entrecejo de Hermione se frunció, y entonces las manos de Harry la tomaban de las mejillas, uniendo sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimiento, robándole el aliento.

En un segundo lo miraba con confusión, al siguiente su rostro se inclinaba sobre ella, y entonces todo quedaba en blanco.

Excepto una cosa…

— ¡Te amo!… — exclamó agitado, separándose apenas un centímetro — Te amo bajo mil pociones analgésicas. Te amo sobre el dolor palpitante de un millón de heridas… Te amo cada vez que respiro. Y te amo ahora, aquí, rogándole a tu convicción que jamás me regreses mi corazón, pues ha sido tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo — sus manos temblaron, sosteniéndola con indecisión a pesar de la firmeza en sus palabras. Vulnerable ante el inminente rechazo que esperaba recibir.

La barbilla de Hermione vibró cuando apretó los labios, callando un sollozo, y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo del cuello, exhalando un entrecortado suspiro cerca de su oído. Colmada de alegría.

— Te amo porque no puede ser nadie más que tú… — susurró, separándose para verlo de frente. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas — Porque nunca habrá nadie más. Ni un después de ti. Y me quedo con tu corazón por la eternidad, porque es el pago que obtendré para que tú cuides del mío — terminó sin aliento.

Y sus labios volvieron a unirse, clamando el oxígeno del otro, prometiendo sinceridad en cada palabra dicha. Absorbiendo y dando la vida misma con cada caricia otorgada.

Era mejor que el final esperado de tu libro favorito. Mejor que sentir el viento acariciando tu rostro a cien metros sobre el cielo, con todos clamando tu nombre.

Era la ambrosía. Y Merlín, que nunca dejarían de probarla.

Pero fue más fuerte el cargo de conciencia que experimentó Harry cuando la escuchó susurrar su nombre a través de sus labios unidos, que se obligó a separarse de ella, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada.

— Yo sólo, realmente te amo, pero… No fui honesto contigo antes. Verás… — tartamudeó — la lesión. Ron no me golpeó por accidente… — le confesó. Hermione lo miró expectante — Le pedí que me golpeara con la bludger y así madame Pomfrey me diera algún tipo de poción para poder…

— Lo sé — lo interrumpió Hermione.

— ¿Lo sabes? — repitió Harry con confusión, sus mejillas escarlatas.

— Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso — se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

Harry sintió su rostro desprender vapor, llamándose "Idiota" a gritos por siquiera haber pensado que la había engañado. Por Merlín, ella lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

— Pero entonces ¿por qué…? — se humedeció los labios.

Una sonrisa nerviosa bailó en el rostro de Hermione.

— Necesitaba arriesgarme y saber si el final de mi libro, era igual de bueno al que había leído, o tan maravilloso como el sueño que me había rondado cada noche desde que subiste a mi torre en tu escoba — sus ojos brillaron cuando lo regresó a ver significativamente.

Harry sonrió abiertamente.

— Me gusta más el de tu sueño, definitivamente — opinó solemne.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes cuál es el de mi sueño? — inquirió suspicaz, enarcando una ceja.

— Me hago una idea — rozó sus labios con su dedo índice, mirándola embobado.

— Tú realmente puedes ser muy perceptivo a veces… — replicó Hermione, sonriendo cuando Harry se inclinó a besarla — Pero espero que no le pidas a Ron que te parta la cabeza con una bludger la próxima vez que quieras confesarme que me amas — lo frenó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo divertida.

— Merlín, nunca más… — aseguró Harry rápidamente, sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo pícaro cuando la regresó a ver a los ojos — La próxima vez, sólo te leeré "Orgullo y Prejuicio" — añadió con sabiduría.

— ¡Harry!, yo jamás usé mi lib… ¡mmmff! — oh Merlín, ¿a quién quería engañar?, pensó, entrelazando sus manos tras su cuello.

Y no pudieron estar más agradecidos por finalmente estar juntos, todo por ésas maravillosas noches de pociones.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOCHE DE GRADUACIÓN**

— ¡Noche de graduación! — gritó Ron apenas saltó sobre el último escalón de la sala común, provocando un respingo en Harry y Hermione, quienes estaban apenas hacia un segundo en su "sesión de compensación"; como solía llamarlo su pelirrojo amigo cuando los encontraba en sus arrumacos en alguna parte del castillo; y ahora estaban a cada extremo del sillón, con el cabello alborotado y el rostro escarlata.

Ron, dándose cuenta del súbito cambio en el color de las mejillas de sus mejores amigos, rodó los ojos.

— ¿En serio?, ¿aquí?, ¿frente a los enanos inocentes de primero? — les cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

— Y no sólo frente a ellos — exclamó la voz de Ginny, emergiendo del fondo de un ejemplar del Quisquilloso, sacándoles un respingo.

— Sí, bueno, una cosa es "inocentes", y otra "enanos", hermanita — se burló Ron.

— Como si tú no planearas hacer lo mismo con Luna apenas te dé la oportunidad — señaló Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.

Las orejas de Ron se sonrojaron.

— Y a todo esto…

— ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

— ¿Estuviste espiándonos todo el tiempo? — le inquirieron Harry y Hermione a la vez, entre el desconcierto y la indignación.

Ginny dejó caer la revista sobre la mesa a su lado, chasqueando la lengua.

— Honestamente chicos, ésta fase de "luna de miel" empieza a ser demasiado fastidiosa. Estaba justo aquí — remarcó, señalando a su alrededor con un movimiento de brazos — cuando empezaron con el "Te quiero", "No, yo te quiero más", "No es cierto, yo te quiero a ti más" — recitó con cursilería, para finalizar en una exagerada representación de besos.

Ron soltó una estridente carcajada, dejándose caer sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón que ésta ocupaba.

— Oh, y eso que no lo escuchas a éste suspirar toda la noche… — comentó, codeándole el hombro mientras señalaba a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza — Y hablando de eso. Por Merlín, Harry, Hermione ésta en la misma torre, a un par de metros. ¿En serio tienes que estar toda la noche: "Hermione te amo, eres tan hermosa"? — musitó Ron con voz ahogada.

Ginny enarcó las cejas, con la boca entreabierta, pasando la mirada del pelinegro a la castaña. Mientras los susodichos se sonrojaban hasta niveles estratosféricos, evadiendo su mirada.

— Nosotros no…

— Tampoco es como si yo…

— ¡Oh, cierren la boca! — farfullaron al unísono.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, ésta SÍ que es información… caliente — sonrió Ginny con travesura, haciendo un movimiento ascendente y descendente con las cejas.

— ¿Caliente? — la miró Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Recién salida del horno — le explicó, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¡Ah!

— Sí, y la inocente soy yo — ironizó la pelirroja para sí.

— Ginny, ¿qué no tenías algo que hacer hoy?… No sé, ¿ir a ver que tanto han crecido las plantas del invernadero 3? — la acribilló Hermione con la mirada, masticando las palabras.

Ginny, lejos de mostrarse alterada por aquella pregunta, le sonrió socarronamente, poniéndose de pie.

— No, hoy no iré a ver mis amadas plantas… — suspiró melosamente — Sin embargo, un baile con el atractivo ayudante de la profesora Sprout se me ha prometido para ésta noche. Así que, nos vemos luego, iré a arreglarme.

— Pero si apenas son las 11. ¡Y te he dicho que no puedes salir con Neville! — señaló y regañó al mismo tiempo Ron, siguiéndola con la mirada.

— Y yo te he dicho que realmente eres inocente, querido hermano — y sacándole la lengua, se perdió en las escaleras.

Ron soltó un bufido, fulminando el lugar por el cual había desaparecido Ginny, antes de dejarse caer de forma patosa en el sillón, subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro.

— ¿Y a ti qué?, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?… — le espetó a Harry — ¿O apoco el beso con Hermione estaba tan bueno que del susto que les causé, Hermione olvidó devolvértela? — añadió con mofa.

— No, tan sólo prefiero utilizarla para algo que sea útil — le respondió seco.

— Besuquearte con Hermione, ya veo que de útil es eso… — ironizó — Por cierto, ¿si recuerdas que de los dos, yo fui el primero en besarla, cierto?; así que no veo que cosa impresionante encuentras en eso — se encogió de hombros.

Harry se tensó, crispando los puños y haciendo el ademán de levantarse, únicamente para sentir la mano de Hermione deteniéndolo.

— Y yo te recuerdo que el ÚNICO beso que hemos compartido, FUE en un momento de desesperación, al borde entre la vida y la muerte. Con Harry, SIEMPRE ES por un acto de AMOR — subrayó la castaña.

— Cursi — le dijo.

— Amargado — contraatacó Harry.

— Entrometido.

— Melodramático — le espetó Hermione.

— Tórtolos.

— ¡Sí! — asintieron Harry y Hermione a la vez, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad.

Ron gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y volteándoles el rostro.

— Presumidos.

* * *

Los días habían pasado entre una nube de alegría y felicidad para Harry y Hermione desde aquella noche en la habitación del pelinegro, cuando finalmente habían aceptado sus sentimientos frente al otro.

El tiempo en Hogwarts estaba llegando a su fin, ésa misma noche se celebraría el baile de graduación, y entonces serían otros tres días sin deberes ni exámenes que presentar, antes de marcharse a casa, y no volver jamás al que siempre fue su hogar.

Una parte de ellos veía ése punto con nostalgia, pero los recuerdos siempre los acompañarían. Aquel primer día de brujas en que sus vidas se entrelazaron, volviéndose amigos. Hasta el último segundo que pasarían juntos en el castillo y sus terrenos. Sin embargo, era momento de dejar ir atrás sus días de preparación y embarcarse en algo mucho más grande.

Una vida fuera de los muros de su protección. Emprender el vuelo y buscar su profesión.

Eso, y una vida juntos.

— Te juro que cuando Ron sacó lo del beso entre ustedes… — despotricaba Harry media hora después, cuando paseaba por los terrenos con Hermione colgada de su brazo.

— Le habrías partido la cara, lo sé.

— No, no sólo eso, también…

— Le habrías echado en cara que sólo estaba celoso porque él apenas y había podido invitar a Luna al baile — completó Hermione, alzando la mirada para sonreírle.

Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, olvidando su molestia al instante.

— A veces me pregunto cómo es que siempre sabes lo que pienso antes de decirlo — le dijo.

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente sobre sus pasos, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo, mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

— ¿No te lo dije?, ¡usé un hechizo!

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿No estás hablando en serio? — no pudo evitar que su voz saliera en forma de interrogante. Hermione rio.

— Se llama complicidad, Harry. Eso, y siete años de amistad, es lo que tenemos.

— Pensé que dirías amor — la miró acusadoramente.

— Bueno, eso fue como algo demasiado obvio para mencionarlo — sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado.

— De todas formas, el único hechizo que podrías causar en mí, sería algo así como la poción de Amortentia.

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Así que te traigo loco de amor?, ¿o sólo loco de obsesión? — quiso saber.

— Loco de amor, definitivamente — sus ojos brillaron.

— Entonces me alegro de que sea algo mutuo — lo abrazó por el cuello.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, inclinándose hacia ella.

— Una cosa más… — lo frenó Hermione cuando estuvo a punto de besarla.

— ¿Qué es?

— El _Muffliato_ … — empezó, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

— Crees que es una buena idea ahora ¿eh? — completó Harry, sus orejas rojas.

Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

— No quiero decir "te lo dije". Pero: te lo dije — le recordó Harry con un dejo de acusación y burla.

— Perdóname, pero recuerdo muy bien que el sueño de Ron, cuando viajamos en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, era más pesado que una aplanadora — se mostró ofendida.

— Lo estábamos matando de hambre, Hermione, obviamente no se iba a despertar por el sonido de nuestras voces.

Hermione ocultó el rostro en su pecho, sintiendo que no podía sonrojarse más profusamente.

— Merlín, no podemos hacer esto. ¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de reglas que estamos rompiendo…?

— Tú fuiste la que en primer lugar no me quiso en su torre — la miró dolido.

— ¡Porque eso sería el colmo Harry!, — se apartó ligeramente para mirarlo de frente — burlarnos así de la confianza que depositó McGonagall en nosotros, únicamente para…

— Espero que el final de ésa frase tenga mucho significado, porque si no me sentiré muy ofendido — arrugó el entrecejo.

Hermione resopló.

— El _Muffliato_ , Harry, el _Muffliato_. No nos desviemos del tema. Es eso, o esperar a que termine el año escolar y decirles a mis padres que…

— Definitivamente estoy pro _Muffliato_ — zanjó rápidamente, pasando saliva.

— Eres consciente de que al final tendremos que decirles ¿verdad? — lo miró con un dejo de burla.

— Claro, porque nada haría más feliz a unos padres que enterarse que su única hija ha estado durmiendo en los brazos de quien ellos pensaban era su mejor amigo, y no sólo eso, con quien se fue por meses a una búsqueda de muerte, y ahora resulta ser su novio. Sí, lo van a aceptar muy bien — ironizó, su rostro pasando del escarlata al gris en cuestión de segundos.

— Me refería a mudarnos juntos — musitó Hermione en un hilito de voz.

Y Harry maldijo en silencio, su rostro en llamas.

— Eso también — balbuceó.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, rompiendo en risas cantarinas al verlo enrojecer. Y Harry no pudo evitar besarla, embriagado de amor al escucharla siendo feliz. Por él. Por ellos juntos.

* * *

La noche cayó en Hogwarts rápidamente, como si las horas se hubieran transformado en gotas de agua que intentabas inútilmente de detener entre los dedos. El Gran Comedor había sido sellado después de la comida, casi a las 2 de la tarde, para transformarlo en el lugar idílico para celebrar el baile de graduación de los alumnos de último año. Así mismo, las salas comunes se habían vaciado de dichos alumnos, quienes se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, preparándose para la gran noche.

Una banda había sido contratada para la velada, quienes ensayaban sobre un llamativo escenario con luces parpadeantes y máquinas de humo. Un banquete estaba listo para servirse, gracias a la gran aptitud de Kreacher como jefe de elfos domésticos, en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Esculturas de hielo, representando las cuatro casas, habían sido colocadas a cada esquina de la gran pista de baile situada en el centro. Las cuatro mesas habían sido sustituidas por unas más pequeñas, de forma circular, colocadas estratégicamente a lo largo y alrededor del escenario y pista de baile. Listones que parecían cascadas de pequeños diamantes, caían desde el techo, desintegrándose antes de caer al suelo; cual si fueran cálidos copos de nieve.

Y dando los últimos toques a la decoración, Minerva McGonagall, en compañía de Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout, y el demás profesorado, se encontraban repartidos a lo largo del salón.

Todo estaba listo…

— ¡Peeves, fantasma del demonio, atrévete a derretir la escultura de hielo una vez más, y por Dumbledore que llamaré al Barón Sanguinario y le diré que te lleve a donde perteneces de una vez por todas! — rugió Minerva McGonagall mientras reconstruía la escultura de águila y amenazaba al risueño poltergeist que revoloteaba por todo el salón.

— ¡Lo tengo!, ¡lo tengo!, ¡ésta vez no escapara! — apareció Filch desde la puerta adyacente a la mesa de profesores, armado con un trapeador, dando golpes hacia el techo, perseguido por la señora Norris.

— ¡Señor Filch!, ¡ARGUS! — gritó McGonagall cuando éste barrio con la mitad de la vajilla de la mesa.

— ¡Tú, escurridizo parásito, no te escaparás nuevamente! — saltó sobre una silla, brincando armado en el mismo momento en que Peeves se materializaba sobre él. Únicamente para atravesarlo cuando volvió a desaparecer, y terminar tendido en el suelo, armando un alboroto cuando aterrizó sobre la cola de la señora Norris, quien chilló de dolor.

Los hombros de McGonagall cayeron, lanzando un resoplido molesto.

— Mira cómo me dejas Albus — masculló en reprimenda. Casi escuchando la sonrisa divertida de su viejo amigo, riéndose de una travesura mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y se comía otro caramelo de limón.

— ¡Señora Norris! — se alzó la voz preocupada de Filch, apresurándose a liberarla, recibiendo como recompensa un rasguño en la mano.

— No sería una celebración si Peeves y Filch no hicieran una escena ¿no te parece? — le preguntó Flitwick.

McGonagall lo regresó a ver, notando su mirada divertida.

— Me temo que pasarán otros cincuenta años, y ellos seguirán persiguiéndose el uno al otro — comentó.

El profesor Flitwick rio brevemente.

— Ya espero por esos cincuenta.

— Entonces empecemos de una vez. El momento finalmente ha llegado — sonrió Minerva en un suspiro, haciendo un hondeo de varita para que se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Cuando las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron a sus espaldas, Harry y Ron, vestidos en sus pulcras túnicas de gala, se giraron hacia éstas, sintiendo un nudo de expectativa recorriéndoles el estómago. Los alumnos encaminándose con paso tentativo hacia el interior, exclamando por lo bajo lo genial que se veía todo.

El dúo de amigos, sin embargo, lejos de seguirlos, se quedaron dónde estaban, desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia las escaleras, de donde sus acompañantes emergerían en cuestión de minutos. Cual si se trataran de unos impacientes novios en la espera de su novia y prometida.

— Alguien sí se bañó hoy… — canturreó una voz a sus espaldas, provocándoles un desagradable escalofrío al pensar en un rubio desabrido de la casa Slytherin, y del cual no habían sabido nada desde hacía un año.

Ron, dispuesto a arremeter sin dudarlo, se giró hacia un costado, su ceño haciéndose más notorio al ver a Neville acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa de camaradería.

— ¿Nerviosos por la gran noche? — se detuvo a un lado de Harry, palmeándole la espalda.

— Un poco… — asintió Harry, girándose a verlo; su ceño arrugándose al notar su túnica de gala — ¿Y tú? — enarcó las cejas.

Neville sonrió enigmáticamente.

— Bien, bien, aquí pasándola — metió las manos en los bolsillos, lanzando una disimulada mirada hacia las escaleras.

Harry meneó la cabeza para sus adentros, imaginando el resto de la noche para Ron.

— ¿Pasándola, de: ya me voy?, ¿o pasándola, de: se me hace tarde para ya largarme? — inquirió el pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados, corriéndolo con ambas preguntas.

— Podría decirse que un poco de ambas — se encogió de hombros, sin ofrecer nada.

— ¿Eres consciente de que no eres alumno, verdad Longbottom? — le espetó, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza.

Neville rodó los ojos.

— Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te tomaría darte cuenta… — ironizó; exhalando un suspiro de cansancio al ver su mirada penetrante — Sí — contestó mansamente.

— ¿Y qué eres ayudante de Sprout?

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué por tal motivo no debes socializar con los estudiantes?

— Sí.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? — le cuestionó.

Neville intentó de relajar el músculo de su mandíbula.

— Soy la pareja de tu hermana — declaró, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

Ron, haciéndose caso omiso de la diferencia de estatura, intentó lanzarle una mirada hacia abajo, aun cuando Neville le sacaba poco más de una cabeza.

— ¿Y quién te dio permiso para eso? — frunció los labios en una tensa línea.

— ¡Honestamente Ron, deja de ser posesivo con ella!… — exclamó ofuscado, sacando sus manos y agitándolas con exasperación — ¡Me ama!, ¡yo a ella!; ¡Déjanos-en-paz!

— ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho ella?, ¿o sólo estás asumiendo nuevamente? — lo miró impasible.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Neville, haciendo un casi inhumano esfuerzo por no perder el control ante el hermano de su novia; tragándose la lava que ascendía por su garganta con mil y un comentarios desdeñosos acerca de dónde podía meter su opinión.

— Más de una vez — se limitó a decir entre dientes.

Ron lo contempló en silencio, analizándolo, sin abandonar el gesto huraño de su rostro.

— Supongo que puedes permanecer aquí — dijo finalmente, con indiferencia; y se giró hacia las escaleras, cruzándose de brazos.

Las cejas de Harry volvieron a elevarse, sorprendido. Y Neville crispó sus manos en puños, ajeno al verdadero significado en aquella oración.

— Y dime tú una cosa Ron. ¿Eres consciente de que eres un idiota a veces… o es que sólo lo ignoras? — le espetó harto. Las orejas de Ron se sonrojaron.

— Ahí viene Ginny — anunció Harry cuando observó el cabello pelirrojo de su amiga dirigirse hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre la masa de gente.

— Entonces no la hagamos esperar más, ¿no te parece? — le preguntó Neville a Ron.

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció, rehusándose a mirarlo.

— No — gruñó a regañadientes.

Neville soltó un bufido molesto, dándose por vencido; y les dio la espalda, alejándose.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, observando con agrado cuando lo vio detenerse frente a Ginny, su rostro iluminándose de inmediato, fundiéndola en un abrazo mientras le susurraba algo al oído y su amiga le sonreía alegremente.

— Es un buen tipo… — comentó Ron de pronto, mirando la misma escena. Harry asintió en acuerdo — Más le vale a la enana no romperle el corazón.

Harry lo regresó a ver con las cejas enarcadas.

— Empiezo a creer que no sólo Ginny está enamorada de Neville.

— Cierra la boca — lo empujó con el hombro, arrancando una risa por parte del pelinegro.

— Eso mismo digo yo, señor Weasley. Déjense de plática y entren al salón. Vamos, andando. ¡Todos los alumnos, adentro, AHORA! — alzó la voz la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Pero nuestras parejas…! — se alzó una queja colectiva por el sector masculino.

— Ya las verán adentro — y empujándolos por la espalda, los fue metiendo uno por uno.

Harry y Ron lanzaron una desesperada mirada hacia las escaleras antes de que McGonagall los jalara del brazo, llevándoselos.

* * *

— ¿Qué tanto hablabas con mi troglodita hermano y Harry? — le preguntó Ginny cuando se sentaron en una solitaria mesa, viendo como todos empezaban a llegar lentamente, vagando por el Gran Comedor.

— Sólo les pedía tu mano en matrimonio — le sonrió con gracia.

— ¿Y Ron aun respira? — inquirió impresionada, haciéndolo reír.

— En realidad creo que me acaba de dar su bendición — musitó inseguro.

— O lo que en su primitivo dialecto sería algo así como un gruñido de constipación — se mofó Ginny, meneando la cabeza.

— Algo semejante, sí… — asintió Neville, ahogando una carcajada. Su novia sonrió, desviando la mirada hacia donde éste estaba parado junto a Harry, y meneó la cabeza — Él te ama, Ginny — comentó de pronto.

— Oh no, ¡te ha lavado el cerebro!… Dime, exijo saber que más te dijo — lo miró desesperada, tomándolo de los antebrazos.

— Vamos, hablo en serio — no pudo evitar mirarla divertido.

— Neville, — empezó con infinita paciencia, regresando las manos a donde las tenía apoyadas en la mesa — el único momento de absoluta seriedad en Ron, es cuando está dormido.

— No el único, según he escuchado. Con Luna es diferente — le recordó.

Ginny sonrió, sus ojos brillando con agrado ante una imagen proyectándose tras éstos.

— Bueno, es que Luna es algo así como su debilidad. Y no es seriedad, es hacer el tonto — corrigió.

— O amor — compuso Neville.

— Amor no es balbucear incomprensiblemente cuando ella está cerca — lo contradijo.

— Lo es pedirle a cierta alumna de séptimo quedarse unos minutos más después de clase, con la excusa de necesitar su ayuda cuando en realidad lo único que quieres es pasar, aunque sea un segundo más a su lado — la miró significativamente, extendiendo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

— Sí, pero lo tuyo era tierno — le sonrió con cariño.

— El amor es de mil formas — replicó con sabiduría.

La pelirroja suspiró, inclinándose hacia él.

— De verdad que adoro a éste Neville de cuarto año mezclado con el Neville post guerra — alzó la mano, jugando con el botón superior de su túnica.

— Y yo amo a mi pelirroja indomable — depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Las mejillas de Ginny sonrojándose tenuemente, su corazón agitándose de una manera en que nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

Ron, todavía dirigiéndole miradas de reproche a la profesora McGonagall cuando aparecía en su campo de visión, lanzaba añoradas vistas de expectación hacia la entrada, contando mentalmente para sí, en búsqueda de tranquilizar el nudo de nervios que tenía atorado en la boca del estómago.

Según sus cuentas, ya habían pasado otros largos e interminables tres minutos, y Luna no aparecía. Los escenarios que desfilaban por su cabeza, tampoco eran alentadores.

Luna siendo detenida en algún pasillo por un latoso mocoso de su generación. Luna todavía arreglándose en su habitación, ignorante del reloj de arena que él sentía en su interior. Luna afuera del Gran Comedor, pensando que la había dejado plantada.

Luna dejándolo plantado.

Pasó saliva con dificultad. Citas. ¿Por qué Merlín ideó algo tan descabellado y cruel?, se preguntó, pasándose la mano por el botón superior de su túnica, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Harry, a su lado, y al parecer con el mismo debate interno que Ron tenía, sacó el reloj de bolsillo que le habían regalado los señores Weasley; humedeciéndose los labios cuando verificó por quinta vez, que aún faltaban 25 minutos para que el baile iniciara.

Pero ¿cuántos minutos tendrían que pasar para que Hermione apareciera?

La frustración, impaciencia, hasta la culpa, viajaron por su pecho; recordando que, si no hubiera sido por él y su brillante idea de no dejarla ir hasta conseguir su trigésimo beso, ella ya estaría en estos momentos junto a él, no terminando de arreglarse por habérsele hecho tarde por su causa.

Aunque recordar como ambos habían estado renuentes a dejar ir al otro, era algo que le sacó una sonrisa bobalicona, su cuerpo llenándose de calidez.

— ¿Qué hora es? — lo llamó Ron, trayéndolo de Hermionelandia, como él se había referido una vez.

— Ehh… — carraspeó, dificultándose la traducción de las manecillas del reloj — Todavía falta — se limitó a decir, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Ron suspiró, apoyándose en una columna y desviando la mirada hacia el salón, buscando distraerse por al menos un minuto.

— Así que, Luna eh — comentó Harry de improvisto, girándose hacia su mejor amigo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ron.

— Sí — exhaló soñadoramente.

— ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

— No tengo idea, pero espero que pronto inicie y nunca termine — deseó Ron.

— Ron Weasley enamorado. Si Lavender te viera ahora, se preguntaría dónde quedó su Won-won — se burló.

— Y a ti Cho te diría: "¡No qué no!" — se carcajeó Ron, borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Harry.

— Pues yo le daría la razón, sumando que fui un completo ciego por no darme cuenta de que quien es mi mejor amiga también es la única mujer con la que espero pasar el resto de mis días — manifestó solemne.

— ¡Vaya!… — silbó, regresando a verlo sorprendido por sus palabras. Pues si había alguien, aparte de él, que rara vez expresaba abiertamente lo que sentía, ése era Harry. No pudo evitar alegrarse aún más porque sus mejores amigos se hayan encontrado el uno al otro a lo largo del camino — Tan sólo recuerden tener el número de hijos justos para poder mantener. Es agradable estar en una numerosa familia, pero es un calvario cuando todos están estudiando y no hay suficiente dinero — desvió la mirada, sus orejas rojas.

Harry se removió incómodo, como siempre que el tema del dinero surgía.

— A mí me hubiera encantado permanecer a tu familia. A pesar de todo — replicó a su favor.

— Tú eres parte de nuestra familia Harry — le palmeó el hombro.

Harry le sonrió, agradecido.

— Lo tendré en cuenta cuando Hermione y yo tengamos nuestra primera pelea y éste desecho entre el miedo a perderla para siempre, y el dolor a no encontrar una forma de reconciliarnos; aun cuando la pelea fue por algo tan insignificante como escoger entre un programa de deportes y uno de documentales — sonrió, labrando la escena para sí.

— Ya muero por ver eso. Hermione y tú peleados, eso sólo pasa una vez en la vida — rio con humor.

— ¿Qué pasa sólo una vez en la vida? — les cuestionó una soñadora voz a sus espaldas.

— El… — la sonrisa murió en los labios de Ron, viendo incapaz de hablar cuando se giró, topándose con unos brillantes ojos azules contemplándolo con atención, y la garganta se le cerró, su corazón perdiendo un par de latidos, regresando con efusividad, haciendo bailar su pecho. Porque ver a Luna Lovegood en su túnica de gala, sin duda era para cortarle el aliento a cualquiera.

— Una pelea entre… — empezó Harry, enmudeciendo cuando la vio — ¡Wow!, Luna, te ves… ¡te ves genial! — alabó.

— Gracias Harry… — le sonrió, sin despegar su mirada de Ron — Ésta túnica era de mi madre, papá me la mandó por vía lechuza ayer, pensé que nunca llegaría, que probablemente la lechuza se había perdido o algo, pero entonces me di cuenta que estuvo en mi habitación todo el tiempo, que mis compañeras la habían colgado en el armario por mí, para que no se maltratara. ¿No fue muy amable de su parte? — le contó con expresión soñadora.

— Sí, sin duda — coincidió Harry. Preguntándose vagamente si ésas amables chicas fueron las mismas que perdieron todas sus pertenencias varios años atrás.

Ron, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos vidriosos, tragó saliva con dificultad cuando su cerebro empezó a reiniciarse con lentitud.

— Es… bonita — gimió sin aliento.

Luna entonces le sonrió sólo a él, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que estaba. Y dando un paso en su dirección, tomó su sudorosa y fría mano entre las suyas. La garganta de Ron hizo un extraño movimiento cuando volvió a pasar saliva.

— No hay porque estar nervioso, Ronald — le dijo Luna.

Ron exhaló un suspiro, sintiéndose más ligero luego de ése gesto.

— Luces hermosa — clamó apreciativamente.

Y Harry ocultó una sonrisa al ver la chispa entre ambos. Palmeándole la espalda con disimulo, acercándolo a Luna.

— ¿Va-vamos? — tartamudeó, ofreciéndole torpemente su brazo.

— Vamos — asintió la rubia. Su brillo contagiando a los ojos de Ron, haciéndolos resplandecer.

* * *

El hormigueo en el estómago no había sino incrementarse conforme se detenía a punto de dar vuelta en el pasillo y bajar las últimas escaleras.

Con su túnica de gala, una fina capa de maquillaje sobre su rostro, y un fino juego de joyería perteneciente a su madre, adornándola, Hermione tomó una profunda respiración, mirando sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su vientre. Una pequeña, apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios, imaginando quien estaba al final del camino.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde su último baile, que ahora parecía haber ocurrido en otra vida; al menos, en una época no tan grata como ésta.

Claro que con 15 o 17 años, nadie consideraba demasiado verídico el bailar en brazos de otro que no fuera aquel que verdaderamente deseaba su corazón.

Ésta noche, sin embargo, finalmente todas las piezas estaban en su lugar. Después de tantas adversidades y aventuras, Harry y ella estaban juntos. Se amaban y eran felices de poder decirlo sin miedo alguno.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente, su aliento deteniéndose en sus pulmones cuando retomó su camino, y sus ojos se toparon con los verdes esmeraldas de Harry contemplándola sin aliento desde el final de la escalera.

Sus pies hicieron su trayecto hacia él casi sin notarlo, reviviendo cada uno de los momentos que había vivido desde que llegó a ése mundo mágico que no sólo le había dado la respuesta a quien era en verdad, sino entrelazando su destino con el de sus mejores amigos. Amigos que siempre estarían en su corazón, y dentro de su vida fuera de esos muros.

Si bien con el transcurso del tiempo los sentimientos de ella y Harry se vieron nublados por diversos cambios en sí mismos, creyéndose tan sólo preocupados o interesados en el otro por mero cariño de amigos; fue la misma neblina quien los dejó vagar a ciegas, tropezando a lo largo de la oscuridad, brindándoles un pequeño y casi invisible punto de luz para guiarlos.

Y el amor había topado tan fuerte contra sus pechos que los dejó mareados durante meses, aturdiéndolos al encontrarse sin escudos y armas con las cuales defenderse de aquello que jamás habían sentido y no sabían cómo manejar. Pero como siempre sucedía con ellos, la encontraron.

La sonrisa en sus rostros brilló cuando finalmente Hermione llegó al final de las escaleras, deteniéndose en el último escalón y sus ojos chocaron con los de Harry, quien, con una pequeña inclinación, tomó su mano entre la suya, depositando un casto beso en sus nudillos.

— Una vez quise hacer esto, pero no encontré la razón de por qué… — habló, enderezándose hasta quedar a su nivel, con Hermione todavía sobre el último escalón — Ahora sé que es porque no puedo visualizar a alguien más como mi pareja que no seas tú… Te amo Hermione. Y te ves adorable — finalizó con la voz ronca.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró.

— Y tú eres ésa luz que siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos y me guiaba a través de las adversidades aun sin poder verlo. Mi guía, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo… — le sonrió — Mi pareja. A quien amo más que a nada en el mundo — y echándole los brazos al cuello, lo besó con paciencia. Los brazos de Harry sosteniéndola con cuidado y fuerza.

Ahora no les quedaba más que seguir aprendiendo juntos, luchando, defendiendo y dejándose guiar por el amor que encontraron en medio de toda la travesía de sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, aún tenían ésa última noche para ellos. Su noche de graduación.

* * *

— ¡Luna, te amo!… — exclamó de pronto el pelirrojo, abriendo los ojos — Luna, eres mi todo. Cásate conmigo, Luna — le pidió con la voz tomada.

— Ron — lo llamó Ginny, ahogando una sonrisa mientras Harry, Hermione, Neville y Luna lo veían con los ojos desorbitados, todos a cada lado de la camilla que ocupaba en la enfermería.

— Luna, no me dejes… ¡Sé la madre de mis hijos! — chilló.

— ¡¿Eh?! — respingaron.

— Ron — insistió Ginny.

— Te amo, siempre lo he hecho… Tus ojos son como el cielo que veo cuando juego Quidditch… Tu cabello del color de los galeones que espero ganar para darte todo lo que necesites… — rezó.

— No sabía que Ron supiera de poesía — murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

— ¿Eso es poesía? — cuestionó Neville con incredulidad.

— ¡Shh! — les chistó Hermione, lanzando miradas de Ron a Luna.

— Eh, ¿Ron? — repitió Ginny, recogiendo algo que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

— Vivamos juntos, formemos una familia… Conviértete en mi esposa — suplicó.

— Yo… verás… — balbuceó la aturdida rubia.

— ¡Ron!, — alzó la voz Ginny — ¿si recuerdas que, para actuar bajo el efecto de una poción, tienes que ingerirla al menos? — lo cortó con la voz risueña, balanceando un pequeño y lleno frasco frente a sus desorientados ojos.

— Luna, t… — la declaración de Ron murió en sus labios cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que bailaba frente a ellos, su boca seca — ¡Oh, mierda!

Y las risas de Ginny, Harry y Neville rompieron con el silencio, mientras Hermione intentaba mantenerse impasible, y Luna lo miraba soñadoramente.

— Está bien — terminó exhalando. Y Ron se desplomó en la cama, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Fin.


End file.
